A New Beginning
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: A panther, a Snake, and a Hawk gets to move in the Jade Palace and train with the Masters, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior Po. I know, not my best written summery but it sounds better inside. This is the start of a new story series. Please give me some reviews and tell me what you think. Please no flames, but helpful words are allowed.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** Hi peeps, It's me. For the people who actually read my C+ stories are probably wondering, why are you working on this and not on your other KFP stories? Or, is Takami ****going to be in this? Here's my answer, sorry no. The reason is that; I want to start something new, something better to work with. Now don't fret guys, I'm not giving up on the Hazards or Takami, or the stories (What you think I'm crazy). I just want to ta****ke a little break and mess with this a little. I "will" work on this and Takami's chronicles at the same time. I just hope that's okay with you guys. So with that out-of-the-way, let's roll up our sleeves and get to work! Please leave a review and tell me ****what you think, positively, please. Enjoy! XD**

**Ps. Soft criticism is allowed, just go easy okay. Like I said before, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kung Fu Panda...yet. It is owned by the Dreamworks. (And for some reason Nickelodeon)

A new beginning

By: ?

In The Valley of Peace it was getting dark as the sun was setting behind the horizon, and was no longer visible. As the night was soon to arrive and the villagers were just about to either close up or head home. Strutting and shambling down the street, an injured black panther wearing a tattered blue shirt and black shorts, was walking down the street. He appeared to be 4'5, and somewhere around 130 pounds. Some would try to ignore him or dive quickly in their houses because not a lot of carnivore animals arrive in the Village. They paid no attention that he was hurt or he was just a kid, no older than thirteen.

The preteen continues to shamble down the street with his messy and ruffled up fur, supporting his injured right arm with his left paw. His eye glows throughout the night as he was squinting with his right deep-sea blue eye.

_'Come on...Sora, get yourself together. Dark powers, you compl..ow.. completely, ruin my__ life. Thank you very-much. A simple gang attack ...and a sword wound...is nothing I can't handle. The least you can do...powers...is give me strength...to get my...tuchas up and...nah. Get myself to a...hospital.'_ The panther thought as he was barely walking right.

_'Ahh...damn, these cuts and sword wounds...really hurts. I'll just assume-these villagers-has other things to do then help...an injured teenage panther like me. Ow-okay- hospital. I just got too—keep walking. Have I mentioned or thought __how much this hurts'_ He thought. He was thinking this, trying to build motivation for himself, but to no avail he fell over and fainted in front of a shop. Sudden he was being dragged inside the shop.

**4 hours later**

Several hours passed as the Black Panther was lying on a bed. He began to awaken as he realized he was lying on a bed, in an unfamiliar room that had pictures and action figures. He also quickly noticed that he was no longer wearing a shirt and his entire chest and midsection was wrapped in bandages, same goes with his left arm.

He carefully sat up in the bed and questioned, "Where am I?"

Just as he questioned that an old goose came up the stairs with a rag in his hands.

"Oh, you're awake." He said walking to the bed.

"Yeah I'm awake. Who are you, and did you do this?" The Panther asked sternly. The goose paid no attention to the panther's stern voice.

"Yes, I treated your wounds and some of the smaller cuts already faded somehow. You may call me Mr. Ping." He introduced.

"Oh, well uh, thanks I guess." The preteen said.

"So what's your name young man?" Mr. Ping asked waiting for him to introduce himself. The teen wasn't really sure if he should give him too much information. But he was grateful enough to out his name.

'My name is Sora, Sora Gao." Sora answered. With that said, Mr. Ping placed the rag on top of his for head and other to cover his squinting eye.

"So Sora, where is your family, and how did you get these cuts and wounds?" the old goose asked.

"I got jumped by some croc bandits, but their efforts wasn't enough. As for family, I don't know. I don't have any family members. Also I lost some of my memories. The only thing I member is my name and my…dark potential powers that was cast upon me." Sora explained. Sora looked at the old goose and said, "I'm guessing you want me out of here by morning?"

"Nonsense, for now on your staying here, and once you get better your free to do what you feel is right. But uh, you're free to stay here if you like." Mr. Ping offered.

"Thanks, I'll think about it." The preteen replied.

"As for now, get some rest. You'll feel a little better in the morning I hope. Goodnight." Mr. Ping said going back down stairs.

'_The old guy is actually pretty nice. He's right, my injures will be gone,__ thanks to my weird hyper healing. He did help me, so I'll stay a little longer.' _Sora thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**The next day **

The next day, Sora began to awake for his groggy sleep. He sat up in the bed and rubbed the crust from his eyes and looked at the window and sees the sun's was high in the sky and figured that it was still early. He then looked down at his covered lap and sees a clean pair of new clothes. It was a blue Chinese T-shirt and black pants.

'_Mr. Ping must have brought these__ up.'_ Sora figured in thought. He then quickly put them on and they surprisingly fit perfectly.

"Sora, are you up yet?! Come down for a moment please." Mr. Ping asked from down stairs. Hearing his call, Sora walked to the door and noticed on the door hinge had an apron on it. For some reason, Sora grabbed the apron and went down stairs with it. Going down the short stairs, he then noticed that one of the steps was a little trippy and cautiously walked down carefully. After going down the steps, Sora walks into a serving kitchen, and sees Mr. Ping giving out bowls filled with noodles.

The goose then sees the panther standing there confused with the apron in his hand. The goose smiled happily and quickly waddled over and grabbed the apron and wrapped it around Sora's waste. He then finally said, "Good now, I need your help. My son promised he'd be here but hasn't should up. I need you to serve these to the customers quickly. Serve it to all of them and keep an eye out okay. I'm be here to cook and call when the noodles. Make haste, serve with a smile." Mr. Ping said tossing the bowls of noodles to him and pushing him outside into the crowded tables.

'_What the hairballs. I come here for one night and the next morning he pushes me into work. What a drag.' _Sora thought slightly vexed.

"Hey kid, where's my food?!" an adult pig exclaimed angrily.

"Hold your fat stomach pig man, don't rush me!" Sora remarked frustrated walking over to him.

**Elsewhere in the Jade Palace**

In the Training hall, the warriors of Kung Fu the Furious Five and the surprisingly three years running Dragon warrior, were doing their usual training sessions honing their skills to stay on their greatest.

Viper the snake was on the flame pillars honing her agile flexibility skills. Crane was performing his balance and deflecting moves on the Jade tortoise. Mantis was in the Gauntlets of steel-studded wood warriors, nimbly striking them with his pinchers accelerating through. Monkey was doing his exercising on the Talons rings, which was hanging on the ceiling. Obviously, Tigress was on the attack in the middle of the Swing clubs of instant Oblivion, striking the in-coming spiked clubs while in the middle performing acrobatics at the same time. Last but not least, well almost, Po the Panda titled the Dragon Warrior, was with the Grand Master Shifu on the Adversary.

The old Grand master and panda were also having a discussion, as Shifu was observing the _titled_ dragon master.

"So Shifu…?" Po called as he punched the fake bandit and quickly moving out of its way coming back with the same force.

"Yes?" He answered.

"It's it alright, if later, I could see my dad? Today I was supposed help out." Po asked continuing his training and turning his head over to the red Panda over and over.

"Yes that's fine now. Concentrate!" He suddenly yelled. Po was taken back for a moment the unexpectedly gets hit by the fake bandit getting knocked to the ground.

"You lost your focus, and to a none-living thing—_again_." Shifu stated. The others exited out of their training courses and rushed over to their panda friend. Tigress grabbed his paws and Monkey pushed his back to get him up, and succeed. Rubbing the siding side of his face, Po had a puzzled expression and silently swore under his breath.

"Po, are you okay?" Viper asked her brotherly friend.

"Yeah, just a little winded. So that's how it feels to get hit by me." Po stated. Everyone found Po's little joke to be humorous and laughed, aside for Master Shifu and Tigress who just let out a chuckled.

Shifu ended his rare chuckle and said, "You are all dismissed from training and is free to do your regular routines. Po you may go see your father. Master Viper, with Po on the way back, can you bring back some more groceries?"

"Yes sir." Viper answered with a bow and slithered next to Po with a smile.

"You may go." Shifu finally said. With that said both Po and Viper made their way to the courtyard and down the horrid thousand steps Po despise so much.

**Back with Sora **

Back in Mr. Ping's noodle Shop, Sora was getting completely frustrated as most of the customers was driving him up the wall. The preteen almost throw one of the bowls at one of the customers that was yelling at him, but caught up to his vexed mood.

"Kid, where's my…"

"Sir, if you won't stop yelling at me, you won't just get you stupid food, you'll get my fist down your throat on the side, you mindless porker. Now sit down and wait!" Sora yelled angrily responded. Hearing the loud commotion, Mr. Ping popped his head out the door and tried getting the preteen panthers attention by waving his hand. Sora saw him and walked over to him.

"Yes?" Sora said.

"What are you doing, he's a usual customer. Don't insult him." Mr. Ping told.

"Sorry, but he started it. I don't like being yelled and he's getting on my nerves." Sora explained with frustration in his voice.

"Look, just ignore him and give him what he wants." Mr. Ping suggested.

Sora heavily exhaled and said, "Fine, but if he calls me out one more time, I'm having him for breakfast as bacon." He said, and then walked over to the adult pig. Looking at the pig, he dramatically and sarcastically placed the bowl in front of him.

"About time kid, and don't expect a tip." He said.

"No I don't need the "last" of your money." Sora silently insulted with him still able to hear it.

"You brut of a cat." He said back. Something within finally Sora snapped as he turned around and was about to punch his lights out, until a three wolves walked in with weapons and all.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, if you be so kind is to take out all your money and no one gets hurt." The lead wolf said. Everybody followed his order and pulled out their money. The only one that wasn't complying was Sora, and he didn't seem to happy at all.

'_Great, just what I need, another gang attack.' _Sora thought, than something finally clicked in the back of his mind. Looking at the wolves, everything was coming back to him from last night. Sora then wide-eyed the wolf and the wolf looked at him.

"You!" Both Sora and the wolf leaders exclaimed similarity.

"You beat down my boys!" the wolf exclaimed pointing at Sora.

"You and your pack jumped me last night." Sora yelled back.

"Oh I'm so going to enjoy beating you down" He said pulling out his battle-axe pointing it at Sora. Sora unsheathed his claw looked dangerously at the wolf.

"This time, I can see where you all are. When this is over, you'll be sorry you'd ever jumped me." Sora threaten.

**Well, thats it for now. I hope this caught some of your attention because this is a new fic without my other characters. Like I said before, I'm not giving up on Takami and the others, get it memorized. Next chapter you'll see two more new characters. Who are they, you'll have to wait to see. Until the next chapter, later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi guys and gals I hope you're enjoying my new story/series so far. Here's chapter two and new characters will be showing up so stick around. Please review and let me know what you think, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, It is only owned by Dreamworks.**

**Ch. 2 New friends and meeting 'the' Panda**

As the villagers took cover or tried exiting Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop, Sora Gao the Panther was facing against a gang of wolf bandits that planned to rob the shop and customers. But the one that stands in their, is Sora.

"I'll forget what happen last time, if you leave this place now." Sora offered no matter how much he wanted to tear them apart. The band of wolves then started laughing humorously at the preteens warming.

"Sorry kid, but we don't care what you say." The wolf leader said then snapped his fingers and his all six of his members surrounded him.

"Awe how cute, you formed your own boy band." Sora insulted, looking around cautiously. The lead wolf scoffed at the panthers words.

"Your mouth is what got you jumped in the first place." He said with his arms crossed in the back ground.

"Yeah, no one insults our leader Hua!" A lesser wolf yelled. Hearing the leader's name from a gray, Sora was on the verge of falling over laughing.

"Hahah, flower, your name means a flower. Man your parents must have hoped for a girl, I feel so sorry for you right now. What's wrong magnificent, can't take a joke." Sora taunted holding his stomach.

"How dare you insult me, in front of my gang." Hua scowled.

"No, your boy band." Sora remarked.

Gang, attack!" Hua ordered. The wolves then pulled out their weapons and hammers out and slowly moved forward to attack him. Sudden right in front of Sora, a preteen snake with green scales and two petals and bows on her head landed in front of him, along with a hawk, forming a circle back to back.

"Lets even these odds!" The preteen hawk shouted. The wolves then attacked with all their might. But surprisingly The preteens was blocking, tail striking, wing chopping. As well as out-smarting them easily.

"Stop hitting your face with my fist, oh wait." Sora said jovially, punching two of the wolves at once.

"I expected more from you bandits, this is too easy." The green preteen snake commented. She then moved away and was back to back with Sora. Sora nearly panicked but kept his cool as soon as he sees her as an ally.

"Hi." She said happy as nothing was going on.

"What sup." responded punching another wolf member.

" My name's Meili Mingzhu. You are?" She asked, tail striking an armed wolf.

"Nice to meet ya, the name's Sora Gao." Sora introduced himself.

"It's nice to know my ally." She said smiled happily, smacking another wolf across the face. They both nodded at each other, then noticed that a distant wolf had a crossbow and aimed it at them. Sora and Meili separated shifting towards him. Sora knocked the crossbow out of his hands, and Meili tail whipped him into a wall.

"Sorry, I'm allergic to arrows. They ruin the complexion." Sora commented with a joke. Meili found that funny of his quick timing joke. They both then had their sights on the hawk that was clawing the last lesser wolf bandit. He then made his way over to them.

"That was fun." He said sarcastically. They then had their sights on the wolf leader. The other wolves struggled to pick themselves up and limped beside him.

"This isn't over you brats! Next time we'll cream ya!" Hua exclaimed as he and his gang ran out.

"Yeah, you stay out you pack of mutts." Sora said in victorious. He then turned to Meili and the hawk.

"Well that was some fight, that I didn't think we could pull off." The hawk joked and said, "By the way, the name's Rai Changpu."

"I'm Sora."

"I'm Meili, nice to meet you Rai." Meili said.

**5 minutes later**

After getting to know each other and fixing up the noodle shop by the order of a ticked off Mr. Ping, Sora, Meili, and Rai became very fast friends. After a while, as planned Po and Viper walked in and seeing a nearly destroyed shop.

"What happen here?" Po questioned. Within seconds, Mr. Ping emerged from the kitchen with a pan in his winged hands. He then connect his pan on top of Po's head. Po then rubbed his head tempting to rub the pain off.

"Where have you been? Do you see what my shop looks like?" Mr. Ping exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. What happen?" Po asked.

"A gang of wolf bandits tried to rob me. But since you were absent, my preteen guest had to stop them." Mr. Ping said still ticked off. He then walked over to Sora, and banged his pan on his head.

"OW!" Sora yelled.

"And you could have at least not destroy the tables." Mr. Ping said.

"Sorry." Sora said rubbing his head. Mr. Ping sighed decided to forgive him.

"Well, it seems you feel better and you and your friends did fight off those wolves. Your free to go Sora." Mr. ping said.

"So your name's Sora. Since you and your friends protected my dad and his shop, would you like a tour at the Jade Palace? My treat?" Po offered. Meili and Rai were greatly excited. Sora raised his paw for a question.

"Yes?" Po responded.

"What's the Jade Palace?" Sora asked befuddled. Everyone animatedly fell to the ground of Sora's unexpected question and quickly picked themselves back up.

"Are you serious?" Rai asked. Sora nodded. Meili poked Sora's side with her tail and said, "The Jade Palace is where the greatest warriors of China resides."

"Oh, hmm. I wonder if I can stay there." Sora thought out loud.

"I'm not entirely sure our master would permit that. But it's not impossible. Over the years he's been more lenient, maybe he would." Viper stated.

"And if we tell him that you guys actually defeated a few wolf bandits, then we would totally would like for you live there." Po said joyfully.

"What are we waiting for then, let's go!" Rai flying his way over to the palace.

"Hey wait up kiddo!" Po said following after him with Viper not far behind carrying the groceries with his tail. Meili was about to move on ahead, but noticed that Sora was still standing there. She then slithered next to him.

"Hey, let follow after them. We don't want you to be left behind." She told him. Sora finally came to his senses and followed also with her beside him.

**Evening time: Later on in the day**

After struggling to walk the thousand steps, the adults and preteens finally made it to the doors of the Palace.

"We're...finally...here." Po panted and fell to the floor.

"It's been three years for you and your still not used to the steps?" Viper asked with humor in her voice.

"A bit." Po answered. He slowing got up and proceeded to head to the Dragon grotto, where Master Shifu always resides in meditation. As expected, the old grand master was meditation on top of the staff his master gave him. Po tripping over the same rock caught his attention still face the same way. He then felt an unexpected aura of others. He looked over his shoulder and jumped off the staff and sees a preteen Panther, Snake, and hawk. The two preteens that surprised him the most was the panther and hawk. The reason is you would hardly ever see a panther or hawk around, or together in one area.

"Well hello young ones. What brought you here?" Shifu said to them.

"Uh Master Shifu, I sorta told them that I could give them a tour of the Palace for helping my dad fend off wolf bandits. These kids are all stronger than you think, and would like to ask you something." Po explained.

"And what is that?" Shifu asked. Rai and Meili moved forward and bow respectfully.

"We humbly ask to live and train in the Jade Palace." Both Meili and Rai asked. Master Shifu stroked his beard at their plead.

"Hmm, before I say any further. Mind telling me where your parents are?" He asked.

"I'm on a walkabout, traveling and hoping to find a master to train me. My name is Meili Mingzhu." Meili explained. Shifu nodded at her explanation, and turned to Rai.

" My name is Rai Changpu. I know it's uninteresting, but when a hawk get to a certain age, they leave their families. I left early, and wanted to travel the world. But living here sounds more interesting, I would like to training here to." Rai explained. Shifu nodded at his as well. Looking behind them, Sora stood in the same place beside Po and Viper. Shifu then walked over to him.

"And what about you?" Shifu asked him.

"I don't remember anything about my family. It's all a blur. All I remember was being alone and having a really bad headache. Last night the same band of thieves that attacked the noodle shop, ambushed me and well...It didn't end every nice. I beat them but with only a few cuts bruises on me, and found myself in the home of Mr. Ping. He cared for me and surprisingly put me to work. Then those wolves showed up and I met these two and became friends. If you want me to, I guess I would like to live here." Sora told.

"Hmm, very well. You may stay, but only if you abide to my rules and train here and listen to your teachers." Master Shifu stated. Meili, Rai, and Sora nodded in agreement and bowed.

"Good, I think this is a good time to meet the other masters. It seems your already acquainted with Master Viper and our Dragon Warrior." Shifu said. Everyone including Master Shifu headed to the Training Hall.

**That's it for this chapter, I hope you guys like it. Next the preteens will meet the rest of the masters. Please leave a review in the comment box below and I'll write the next one, as soon as I updated the next chapter for Pride of a Ligress. If your new and actually like this story, you ****would most definitely like Rebirth of the Phoenix Warrior and Pride of a Ligress with my other set of OCs. If you want to learn more about my new Ocs (Sora, Meili, and Rai), their info will be in my bio. Until the next chapter,Marry Christmas! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi guys and gals I hope you're enjoying my new story/series so far. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, enjoy. By the way, you might see bad language in it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, It is only owned by Dreamworks. I do however own my characters.**

**Ch. 3 Meeting the Masters/ Shun's arrival**

As Po and Viper guided the young panther, Hawk, and the serpent snake to the Training hall. A lot of thoughts when through Sora's head. Getting nervous, he could feel his palms getting sweaty. Rubbing his hands together, he pondered if they even wanted to live with him.

Noticing her new panther friend's tensity, Meili poked Sora with her tail to acquire his attention. Sora Turned his head towards her and she whispered, "Don't worry, I'm right here beside you," she said to him for support.

Those kind words made Sora felt a little bit better, now knowing he had someone he could trust. With a nod he mouthed the words 'thank you' and they continued on to the training hall. After a few minutes, the small group were outside the Training Hall doors. Po insisted on opening the doors for them all. After he opened the doors, uncovered something that astonished the preteens. The doors revealed a phenomenal sight of the Training hall.

All four members of the Furious Five were inside, training in their usual stationed training course. Tigress was on the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion course, avoiding the spiked clubs. Mantis was in the Spinning warrior course, Monkey was honing his skills on The Seven Talon Rings, and Crane was on the Jade tortoise, strengthening his balance while deflecting incoming arrows.

The four masters then heard they're fellow comrades and a few others enter the room. They jumped off they're stations and headed towards them. Once they came up, Master Tigress noticed the three preteens beside them. But the one that caught her attention the most was the black panther, Sora. Both felines eyed each other awkwardly.

"Hey Po, who'd you bring with you this time, another fan?" Monkey estimated. Po made a face at his brother-like primate and crossed his arms childishly. He blew a raspberry and said, "No, these guys were actually looking to train here for a while,"

Mantis hopped up on top of Monkey's shoulder and observed all three. "Don't they seem kinda too young to train here Po?" Mantis questioned.

"Nah, Shifu said their legit to stay and train here with us. Tigress, what do you think?" The panda asked his feline comrade friend. As he faced her he noticed that she didn't even seem to hear him, but continued to what Po thought was a 'Starring contest' adding with serious snarling faces in addition.

"Tigress?" Viper called, attempting to catch her attention. Finally catching her friends, she turned away from the black panther preteen and looked at them, but in seconds turned back to him.

"What?" He finally spoke. "Never seen a black panther before, or do you have some odd crush on me or something?" Sora spoke out of line.

"Real funny. So you want to training in the Jade palace huh?" Tigress questioned. Sora shrugged his shoulders of her question. "What authorized you to be here?"

"I'm just looking for a place to stay. Meili and Rai are the ones looking to train here, I'm just looking for a place to call home. Got a problem with that, stripes?" Sora said and insulted the master of tiger style. Tigress let out a miniature small growl in her throat of the panthers slur.

"Why you little..." Tigress was going to say but stopped of the presence of Shifu entering the room, telling her to stop. Master Shifu walked in between the two to subtract the tension between them.

"That's enough, both of you." Shifu ordered. Tigress then moved back beside Crane, Monkey, and Mantis. Shifu then stud in front of his students. Viper and Po went to join the.

"Ahem, now as you already heard these three will be staying with us for a long while. During they're stay they'll be training here as well. I request that you take them under your wing and be they're guardian. Show them what's right, and what's wrong here and in the valley, so treat them well. Will you do that?" Shifu requested.

"Yes Master Shifu," the group answered with a bow. Viper then eyed Meili and then smiled. Meili returned a favor and knew she would be the right on to train her. Rai eyeballed Master Crane, and he smiled with a small nod. Then it came to the panther and the tigress. Both predators eyed each other very unfavorably. Both knew they weren't going to get along anytime soon, not for a while anyway.

"Good." Shifu finished. Zeng entered through the training hall doors in a hurry. He rushed in front of Shifu and landed flat on the ground in front of him.

"Calm down, what is it?" Shifu asked the panting goose. Finally after a moment Zeng finally finished catching his breath.

Master Shifu, you have another visitor." He said then fell back down. At the doors revealed a snow leopard, wearing a black vest, white pants, and white wrappings on both his arms. He also had clear yellow eyes that could be seem through miles in a dark night. The leopard then walked towards the Grand master and other Masters and bow respectfully and started talking to them.

While they were talking, the preteen had a discuss of their own.

"Who is that guy?" Sora asked his new friends. Meili turned her head to Sora and said, "I don't know, but he was on the same boat me and Rai was on. There were others on, but I think they were planning on living in village. He kept his distance from everyone on board. I'd tried confronting but he flat-out ignored me." She said.

" Yeah, guy seems like real jerk. He must think he's so cool and all. I heard he knows a thing or two about martial arts Street Fighting, came from South China too, People that there," Rai added. Hearing the information about him, he noticed that Master Shifu was walking out the front door near them.

"We're meeting in the kitchen. Meet us there," he said after walking out the doors along with the Five and Po. The teens were the last out but before they could leave, they eyed the leopard who eyed with the most emotionless eyes ever. Sora feel that the leopard had his glare on him as he walked out.

"What is his problem?" Meili pondered out loud. Sora and Rai couldn't understand either. So they decided to follow the other to the kitchen room.

**Jade Palace: Kitchen**

In the Jade palace kitchen everyone was sitting around the table while Po was cooking the food. Sitting a the head of the table, Shifu set his sights on the panther, snake, hawk, and leopard.

"Okay, would you please introduce yourselves a little more. I'd liked to understand anything from new students for future proposes," Shifu asked with everyone listening.

"What do you want us to say?" Meili questioned.

"Anything like; what you hate, your future dreams, hobbies, and habits. Stuff like that," Shifu answered.

"How about you introduce yourself first, it would help?" Rai said.

"Okay then. My name is Shifu, I'm the Grand Master of the Jade Palace. I have already fulfilled my dream. My hobbies, uh not too comfortable of revealing just yet. Habits, I don't have any. Like's, Kung Fu. I dislike disobedience. " Shifu answered. Sora's left ear twitched in frustration.

"Sorry Old-Timer , but you didn't really tell us anything interesting." Sora said. Yet again Tigress shot another glare at Sora that went unnoticed.

"When I know you all better I'm tell you more. Now, why not one of you go?" Shifu offered.

"I'll go, My name is Meili Mingzhu. My dream is to become a Kung Fu Master and protect the people and friends I care about. My hobbies are that I love to scroll around and adventure. My habits, I have a bit of a temper and I fear failure of any kind. Things I don't like, are people who hurt others for pleasure, and them picking on those who can't or isn't strong enough to fight back. I do however like my friend, especially my new ones Sora and Rai." She shared happily.

"Hmm, that's nice. Alright, your next." Shifu said looking at the hawk.

"Okay. The name's Rai, Rai Changpu. My dream is sorta the same as Meili's, I wanna protect others too. My hobbies are learning about Kung Fu, reading, painting, and flying. Habits, I hate getting sick so I proffer to stay away from people who looks or seem sick. I don't really hate anything, except for bandits of course. What I like, I love to fly and I one day I'll be fastest in the sky." Rai shared.

"Sora?" Shifu questioned.

"Yeah, yeah, my name's Sora Gao. I don't really remember anything. I suffer in a serious case of amnesia, my past is a mystery. But I hoped to uncover and remember them all one day. I have no parents, not that I remember, they're either dead or gone somewhere. My habits, I have OCD. I like to keep things organized and absolutely perfect. Another one of my habits is I hate to sit still for too long. What I like, I like a lot of things. What I hate, not much. My current dream, is to become something better, something greater than a Master or Grand Master. I want to be stronger than them all so people would acknowledge me and cheer my name, ya'know." Sora shared with determination in his voice.

"That sounds great Sora, let's share our dream." Meili asked, wanting to combine her's with Sora's. "Uh okay." the panther accepted awkwardly scratching the back of his head with a smile.

"Alright, now for you O'dark one, what are yours?" Monkey asked the teen leopard. The leopard opened he eyes and saw all eyes was on him. Not liking the attention he turned his eyes away and had his elbows on the table weighting his head with his hand casually.

"My name is Shun Lei. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What have is not a dream, but an ambition, and I will make it a reality. I'm going to hone my skills and avenge my clan, and eliminate a 'certain someone'. But first, I'm in need of a teacher, a Master to help me enhance my capabilities. I can tell you what else I don't like; the glare the panther's giving me." Shun stated.

Everyone then had they're eyes on Sora, who was definitely glaring at Shun. Shun then revealed a sneer on his face to tease the black panther.

"Hmmp, what's wrong, do I make you upset or something?" Shun taunted. Sora lets out a low growl but then stopped.

"I don't why, but something about you kinda pisses me off." Sora answered. "Sorry to hear, and I don't care. Loser." Shun ended turning his eyes away.

_'Asshole,'_ Sora insulted in his thoughts.

"That's enough, both of you. Both of your petty quarreling is not need here." Shifu said. "Whatever," Sora said turning away crossing his arms. Shun done the same thing looking away. Shifu let out a soft sigh and with the Five.

"Tomorrow morning we'll discuss about which Master will be assigned to the four of you." Shifu announced the preteens.

"You. I want you to be my master in training." Shun declared looking at Shifu. Hearing his sudden request, Shifu stroke his beard pondering what he demanded.

_'What? Totally not cool to ask, you jerk.' _Rai thought crossing his wings.

_'Why should you get special treatment?'_ Meili thought.

"I'll think about it." Shifu answered.

"Okay, dinner is ready. Get it while it's good and hot." Po announced passing the bowls of noodles out the others. Everyone got their share of food and Po sat down next to Tigress. After everyone finished eating and Sora and Shun exchanging glares, everyone agreed that it was time to turn in. They then proceeded to the barracks. But, before Sora could find his room, Shun purposely bumped his shoulder.

He then said, "Make sure you stay out of my way, loser," then walked into his room across from Sora's. "Same goes for you, jerk," Sora said in a hushed tone. He then entered his room and got into his bed to take a well deserved rest for the next day.

**That's it for this chapter, I hope you liked it. So how are you guys liking Sora so far? And what do you think of Shun, a jerk right? Feeling a huge rivaler between the two huh. More people will be showing up so stick around for more. Here's something interesting, name two of your favorite rivals from anything like a show or something in the comments. Until next time, later guys and gales. Spirit over and out. ^_^**


	4. Sora and Shun vs Master Tigress

**Author's Note: Hi guys and gals I hope you're enjoying my new story/series so far. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, It is only owned by Dreamworks. I do however own my characters.**

**Ch. 4 Sora and Shun vs Master Tigress**

Starting the next day everyone converged to the Training hall standing in front of the Masters and the Dragon Warrior. Today was the day that the four teens will be assigned to one of the Furious Five or Dragon Warrior. Feeling completely anxious , Rai couldn't help but shiver, along with Sora and Meili, while Shun just stood there emotionless.

"Before you all beginning your training, I shall declare which student will be trained by the one of the Furious Five. I will verify who your ideal superior will be. Do you all understand?" Shifu questioned in a stern tone. The four teens nodded their heads in an understanding.

"Good, now lets begin. First Meili, you will be paired with Master Viper." Shifu announced. Meili sighed in relief grateful that she has Viper as her teacher. Meili then slithered over to Viper's side and bowed.

"Next, Rai you'll be put together with Master Crane." Shifu declared. Rai was also in relief, as he wanted Crane to be his mentor.

"Next, Sora." Shifu began.

'_Let it be Po, let it be Po, let it be Po,'_ Sora repeated continuously in his mind.

"Your trainer with be..." Shifu started.

'_Po is the only nice one left that's a Master. Come say Po, please.' _Sora continued his head.

"Master Tigress." He announced. _'Damn it!' _Sora heatedly walked towards Tigress and stood right beside her. Tigress eyed her new student and wasn't too thrilled either, but decided to keep quite.

"Finally Shun, your request from yesterday has been vetoed. But I will help you time to time along with everyone else. You will be paired with two, Monkey and Mantis. Since there's four of you I decided to let one of you have two masters, and that is Shun. Although, you will have it much harsher than the others", He explained.

"That's fine by me, I can take whatever you can throw at me," Shun stated. "Good t o hear. Now, you all may begin." Shifu said then walked out of the Training hall. Everyone then went to different sections of the training hall, leaving Tigress and Sora with one another.

"Okay, before we start I knew right away I wasn't the one you wanted to train with. Let's just our differences aside and just work together on this as Master and student. I teach you moves, and you'll learn them, and I warn you, my teachings won't be a cake walk. If not focus, my training methods could leave you broken, mentally and physically, so concentrate. I hope we reached an agreement?" Tigress said.

"Yeah," Sora answered.

"Good, lets head outside for your first few lessons." Tigress suggested walking out of the training along with Sora. Meili turned her head to the doors and saw Master Tigress and Sora heading outside. _'Good luck Sora' _She then turned back to a smiling Viper.

Ready to begin Meili?" Viper questioned. "Yes ma'am, I'm ready Master." Meili answered.

**Jade palace: The Courtyard **

"Okay, so what am I doing today?" Sora said in a careless tone.

"Hold your horses. Now, since you're a beginner, I'm going to set you up on a small test. To see if your really worthy enough to be my student." Tigress said. Sora looked puzzled as she said this.

"Test, what kind of test?" Sora questioned. As he questioned that Monkey, Mantis, and Shun arrived before the two predators. "We're here Tigress, your starting your test now right?" Monkey said.

"Yes, good you've brought Shun, now I can start my test with the both of them." Tigress stated. She then pulled out two stringed bells from her pocket. "Let's move on with the topic. Sora, Shun, the test should be easy, both of you must each obtain a bell to pass this exercise. And when I say obtain, I mean take them from me...if you can." Tigress explained with an ominous grin.

"Basically, your saying we're playing a game of Keep-Away?" Shun predicted. "Correct, shall we begin?" Tigress said holding them out to them. "Try to take the bells, and don't think I'll just hand them to you. Also, claws are allowed."

"Hmph. Try not to get in my way, you screw-up." Shun muttered. "Your starting to sound like a broken record, I'll get that bell before you do. I'll pass this test with flying colors. Here I come!" Sora said rushing in at Tigress. But without the slightest clue Tigress Pined the young preteen panther flat on the ground and twisted his arm.

"Hmph, your all talk and no skill." Tigress taunted twisting his arm even further, making Sora whimper.

'Whoa, so it's true. She is fast, and monstrously strong. I have to watch to my step if I wanna get a beat on her. One slip up, and I could end up like the idiot. Time to go to work on this tiger.' Shun noted, He then pulled out a Chinese kunai from a small bag on his back pocket and threw it at her. Tigress caught sighting of the in-coming kunai, she let go of Sora and jumped away.

"Not done yet," Shun murmured. He began making weird hand signs and began inhaling air which confused Tigress and Sora.

"Kasai sutairu: Kasai no bakudan!" The leopard exclaimed then exhaled a large fire-ball at Tigress. "What the-" She said as she attempted to move out-of-the-way, but as soon as she dodge the large fireball, with a grin Shun was up her face making an effort to snatch one of the bells from her grasp. Tigress the bells away, grabbed Shun arm, maneuvered herself behind Shun plotting to roundhouse kick him. Shun raised his arm canceling her attack, turned around to do a left hook. Tigress moved away from the strike, but that was part of Shun's plan, as he reach is arm for the bell that was around her waist. Tigress raised his left knee and knocking his attempt away and backing off to gain a few distances from him.

_'Okay, this kid is a whole different story, He can shot fire out of his mouth by just making hand-signs and exhaling. He's a lot stronger than the loud mouth panther. I have to keep my I eye on the leopard.' _Tigress thought then check her waist to check and see if she still had the bells, and she did.

_'Damn it, I was close but I couldn't get to the bells. I gotta think of something. Everyone lacks at something, so what is her's. She has sleep and power. Wait, that's it, she pauses every time she avoid a attack!'_ Shun thought out. He then saw Sora getting back on his feet.

_'I so don't want to do this, but-'_ "Sora, attack her NOW!" Shun shouted then suddenly is eyes went from yellow eyes to red. Without a fuss, Sora charged at Tigress again. Tigress turned around and attempted to back-hand Sora, but with a grin the panther ducked went for a reverse-punch, which Tigress dodged. _'So he can fight'_ Tigress thought.

On the move, Shun quickly ran up to Tigress, jumped and done a Round kick to her back and she fell to her knees. When she got back up ready to continue, she saw Sora and Shun standing beside each other, both with a bell in the hands.

"We win." Sora announced. "Hmph." Shun eyes noticeably turned back to bright yellow. Tigress was stunned. She wondered how they got the bells from her, but then realized that she did let herself open a few times.

"Congrats, you passed The Bell test." Tigress announced. She then looked at Sora. "Maybe I can teach you a few things after all. And here I thought you were a lost-cause with a big mouth. Good job. But that was today, tomorrow will be much, much worse, and you'll be by yourself for now on." Tigress said.

"Thanks I guess." Sora said. Shun then walked off with Monkey and Mantis. Tigress and Sora then watched them leave. Tigress then had her attention back on Sora.

"So, I assume you figured out the purpose of that training?" She questioned.

"Sorta, but can you tell me so I'll know I'm right or not." Sora asked scratching the back of his head.

"The whole purpose on that training was Teamwork. I wanted to see how well you and Shun would work as a team. At first, you didn't start out too great but, you pulled through by listening and cooperating with your teammate. Which made this training session a success. Congratulations, I'm official allowing you to become my student." Tigress said.

"Thanks. Ya'know, you're not that bad. I look for to my training with you tomorrow, Master Tigress." Sora stated with a bow. Feeling the same way, Tigress done the same and walked back inside the Jade Palace with Sora.

**'SORA' **a loud-voiced echoed in Sora mind. Sora stopped for a second and turned around. _'That...voice again.' _Sora thought covering his head with is paws.

"Sora, come inside it's getting late." Tigress called, waiting for the black panther to come inside. Sora looked up at the sky and realized that the sun was just about set and was getting dark. Sora surprised that all that time has passed. He then quickly made his to Tigress and she closed the doors.

**That's it for this chapter. So, how was that, Sora and Shun working together. That was just the start for the two rivals. Next chapter we'll get to see more character arrivals. Until then, stick around for more A New Beginning.**


	5. Learning a new Skill

**Author's Note: Hi guys and gals I hope you're enjoying my new story/series so far. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, It is only owned by Dreamworks. I do however own my characters.**

**Ch. 5 Learning a new Skill**

In 6:30 in the morning the black panther was sleeping slothfully in his bed. Sora was enjoying his sleep as he was dreaming about food falling from the sky. Sora gurgled as he fantasized of eating a bowl of Mr. Ping's noodles. The dream soon ended as a loud banging sound echoed in his mind and someone calling him. Sora mumbled trying to ignore the booming sound.

After standing several minutes waiting outside of the door and had enough, Tigress opened the door and saw Sora still sleeping in his bed with the covers hanging half off him.

"Sora, time to wake up." She ordered her student. Sora opened one of his eye's tiredly and said, "Can I have a few more minutes, thank you very much." Tigress wasn't thrilled will Sora's insolence. So, she walked up to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him out of bed. Sora hit them ground falling out of the bed feeling completely wake.

"Ow-what's the big idea?!" Sora exclaimed rubbing his head.

"Tigress, meet me in the Training Hall, you have ten minutes. I suggest you hurry, unless you want run the thousand steps ten times." Tigress added then walked away. Not liking the idea of running up and down the endless steps, Sora putted on his usual attire and rushed to the training room.

In there, Tigress was waiting for her panther student alongside Po, who was hopping around excitedly. "Po, calm down. This training is for Sora, not for you to make a fool out of yourself," said Tigress.

"I know Ti, but can't wait to help Sora with his training. I'm so excited." Po said cheery. Tigress rolled her eyes and sighed at her friends overexcited-ness. Moments later Sora entered the room with haste and stopped in front of her panting heavily.

"Hm, with a minute to spare. You got lucky. Since Shun has two teachers, and Master Shifu tired of Po's constant asking, alongside me Po will be your permanent teacher as well." Tigress announced.

"Cool, with both of you as my teachers I'll definitely get stronger." Sora cheered.

"That's good to hear Sora." Tigress said and then reached in her back pocket and pulled out a folded up paper. She then walked towards Po and held it out to him.

"I have a matter to attend to, here's a list on what training sessions I want Sora to do today while I'm gone. And please, don't teach him any of your silly obnoxious tricks. I don't want you becoming a bad influence on MY student, Po." Tigress instructed. She handed the list to the panda.

"I'll be back as soon as the training is over. Sora, train hard, and ignore Po's stupid puns. Po, I'm counting on you." Tigress said.

"Don't worry Tigress, I got this one. Just do your little business and we'll be here training." Po assured. Tigress nodded and walked out of the Training hall and down the Jade Palace steps. Po then examined the list.

"Yikes, Tigress wants you to do a lot of stuff. Just between you and me, how about we just do some of these." Po suggested.

"Yeah, I'm okay with that." Sora answered. A few training sessions later, Po was teaching Sora numerous of kung fu moves. Next Sora was doing basic exercises. While doing sit-ups, Sora couldn't help be think about Shun's attack from the other day.

**Flashback **

"Kasai Sutairu: Kasai no Bakudan!" Shun exclaimed shooting a large ball of fire at Tigress on the day of the Bell Test.

**Back to the Present **

With that in his mind, Sora didn't like feeling inferior to Shun. Admitting that the fire technique that Shun made was impressive, Sora was more determined to become better than him. The black panther finished his drill exercises, he walked back to Po.

"Finished already? Great, let's move on to the next one." Po said pulling out the list. "Actually Po, I want to learn something...different."

"Different?" Po questioned. "Yes. Have you witness Shun's fire technique yesterday?" Sora asked. Po thought back at the past day and has witness the move used against Tigress.

"Oh yeah, that was cool move. I wish I can do something like that, I probably can, I just never tried it. I mean come one I've mastered The Golden Lotus Clap, The Thundering Wind Hammer, and a lot of other moves." Po bragged.

"Can you teach me one of those moves. One that can rival Shun's technique?" Sora asked with a hopeful tone.

"Eh well, there is The Mongolian Fireball move that is sorta similar to Shun's ability. But that moves takes a lot out of the user. Okay, I'll see what I can find for you if you promise to won't say anything to Shifu, deal?" Po said.

"Deal." Sora agreed. "Good, I'll be back you stay here. I'm going to find a scroll for you." Po ran off out of the Training room. Sora sighed and walked to the steps and sat down on the stairs that lead to a different. He then lowered his head to his lap and embraced his legs, awaiting for Po to return.

"Sora?" a soft feminine voice spoke up. Sora quickly raised his head of the unexpected voice and sees Meili in front of him. "What are you doing here, where's Master Tigress and Master Po?"

"Uh, Master Tigress went down to the village to take care of something and Po is uh, looking for something. He said he'll be back in a sec." Sora answered.

"Oh, well I finished my training with Master Viper for today. Mind if I stay here with you Sora?" Meili asked politely.

"I guess, yeah." Sora said. She then slithered up beside him. "So what have Po been teaching you Sora?" Meili questioned.

"Uh, just the basic moves of Kung fu. Tigress said I'm a little sloppy but I'm getting better." Sora stated. "That's really good, I am too." She said back. After that there was an awkward silence between the black panther and green viper serpent. Soon Po came back with a scroll in his paw. He stood in front Sora and held it out to him.

"I got a scroll you might be interested in. I certainly was. It was a gift from a new friend of mine from Japan he sent. His name is Yijiro." Po explained handing the scroll to the panther.

"He's from Japan?" Sora said.

"Yeah, and guess what, Tigress has a weird crush on him. And he's a Giant Prawn. He's my friend now and all, I just don't see what she sees in him. Anyway, get a look-see on the scroll." Po said.

Sora opened the scroll and it was written in Japanese. Surprisingly to Sora, he could read it perfectly. Inside the title of the technique was called: Ta Kuron Gijutsu. It had instructions on how to use it and everything.

"Multi-Clone Technique." Sora said out loud. "Yeah, this is perfect. With this move, and my new knowledge of basic Kung fu, I'll have Shun on the ropes. I gotta try this, come on guys let's try this outside." Sora suggested. Sora, Meili, and Po then headed out of the Training room and closed the door.

They were unaware that a certain snow leopard overheard everything. _'Hmmp, in your dreams panther. You think your on par with me, guess again. That silly multi clone technique has nothing against me. Still...'_ Shun thought.

**Jade Palace: Courtyard**

After several tries a fails, Sora was marvelously improving on using to move. The fails were instead of living ready for action shadow clones, they appeared dead-looking and lifeless Illusions.

"Try again Sora, you're getting there. Just try one more time. Just focus your inner Chi, become one with yourself and let out the energy into a clone." Po explained. Sora try it again, he placed his hands together to attempt to focused his Chi. Suddenly a familiar deep voice whispered in his head. After that Sora felt a small impulse upon himself.

He opened his eyes, and there it was three realistic mirror images of Sora facing him. The doppelgangers then saluted to him. Sora was astonished to see three identical versions of himself.

"Hello Boss!" The doppelgangers proclaimed. Po wanted to jump for joy but was too amazed of the sight.

"Whoa, that is beyond awesome. Not only did you make a clone of yourself, you made three. And they're not evil. Epic bonus points for Sora." Po cheered.

"Another training session complete. Shun is totally going to have his own foot in his mouth, once he witness my new move. Also, I feel like I can make even more clones." Sora said.

Sora then turned to his clones. "I look forward in fighting beside you guys. Until the next summoning." Original Sora said. All three of the doppelgangers gave the nice-guy pose then disappeared into a puff of smoke. Sora felt like is energy was returning to him as an effect of the technique.

"That's it for now. All there is now is to wait for Tigress. I sure hope Master Shifu and her don't mind you know this." Po announced. As if on Que, Tigress entered through the Jade Palace doors with a bag within her grasp. She then made way towards them. She then faced Po and Sora.

"*Sigh* So how did it go Po. Did my student learn anything." She questioned. "Totally, we went through all the exercises on your list. And I taught Sora one of the Japanese scrolls Yijiro gave me. That is you don't mind." Po said poking his fingers together. Tigress let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes.

"I expected you do something like that, which is why I felt him in your care while I was out. For once you did something I wanted you do." Tigress explained. With that said, Po lit up a confused expression.

"So what your saying is you pretty much used reverse-psychology on me." Po stated. Tigress simply nodded her head and said, "Yes, I did."

"Well played Tigress, well played." Po bantered in a low tone. Meili covered her mouth with her tail to cover her snickering of the moment. "I should have done that a long time ago." Tigress stated.

She then turned to face Sora. "Sora, follow me to the barracks, there's some I have for you." Tigress said then began walking off with Sora close behind. After a few minutes of walking, Sora and Tigress was finally in front of her room.

"So, what do you have for me?" Sora asked.

Tigress dug into the bag and pulled out clothes. "These will be your training clothes for now on. Think of them as...an early reward." She said handing them to Sora. Sora examined the clothes. It was an orange vest similar to her's but orange, black pants, and orange training wristbands.

"This is so cool, thanks." Sora said. Tigress nodded at the thanks. "Knowing Po he told you something. What did he tell you while I was gone?" Tigress questioned with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"He said something about you having a crush on a Japanese prawn named Yijiro." Sora answered, but then soon realized that he may have lessen a few years old Po's life.

"Did he, well excuse me I have a panda shaped scratching-post I have to demolish." She said walking out of the Barracks in a hurry.

"Oops," Was all Sora could let out.

**That's it for this chapter, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review, it would be very much appreciated. Also, I'm about to set up a poll about a certain relationship which will tie into the next chapter, so check that out after this. Until the next chapter, later! :D **


End file.
